La Fille de La Nuit
by Princesse Magique
Summary: Mirage Stars est une brillante jeune fille de 17 ans etudiante a Poudlard. dehors la guerre fait rage . Voldemort est plus cruel que jamais. Mais si l'histoire de Mirage etait liée a celle du Seigneur des Tenebres ? [ Chap'6]
1. Default Chapter

Mirage Stars ouvrit les yeux alors que son réveil indiquait 7 heures . Elle repoussa les épaisses couvertures et ouvrit les rideaux de son lit a baldaquin .

Mirage etait en 7 eme année a Serpentard, elle avait les cheveux bleu nuit et les yeux bleus marine, elle ouvrait rarement la bouche mais elle etait loin d'etre idiote . Son regard transperçait chacune des personnes qui osait la regarder dans les yeux . Elle descendait d'une respectable famille de sang pur américaine et détestait par dessus tout l'angleterre mais elle avait du déménager lors de ses 11 ans pour venir habiter ici et en l'occurrence suivre des cours a Poulard . C'était a partir de cette époque que Mirage avait changée . Mirage ne ressemblait pas a tous les autres serpentard, déjà elle ne parlait jamais, elle respectait les enfants de moldu ainsi que les differentes maisons malgré qu'elle est du mal a supporter tout ces anglais .

Mirage n'avait pas d'ami, elle avait refusé de sans faire des qu'elle avait sus qu'elle partait pour l'Angleterre, elle etait solitaire et taciturne . Beaucoup l'appelait la fille de la nuit ………..

En ce vendredi matin la, Mirage ce leva comme tout les jours avant ces compagne des chambres, elle enfila son uniforme des serpendard et coiffa ses cheveux bleus nuit . Beaucoup pensait que ces cheveux avait été teint mais ce n'n'enta pas le cas , la nature lui avait donné une chevelure expectation

- Parkison, c'est l'heure dit elle

-mmmmmhhh je me leve ! Murmura la voix étouffé de Pansy

Mirage jeta un regard dégoûté en direction du lit ou dormait parkinson , pris son sac et sortit du dortoir .La salle commune etait encore vide a cet heure la, elle regarda sans aucune emotion les superbes tapisseries et sortit afin de rejoindre la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

En chemin elle croisa quelques eleves de serdaigle matinaux ainsi que ceux de poufsoufle

La routine reprenait comme tout les jours……………………

Elle s'assit a l'ecart des autres et commenca a déjeuner , elle pesta contre les anglais et leurs mani de boire du thé et se versa une tasse de café au gout immonde qu'elle avala en retenant une grimace de degout .

-Hé Stars ! Passe moi voir les petits pains !

Mirage se retourna et ses yeux lancerent a nouveau des eclairs mais elle passa la corbeille sans rien dire comme a son habitude . Elle allait retournez a sa contemplation de sa tasse de café quand elle sentit un regard sur sa nuque, Avec les Anglais, observé etait une des choses qu'elles haissait le plus en particulier. Elle se retourna vivement mais ne percut pas qui la regardait , son regard se fit plus noir et elle tourna la tete furieusement .

A ce moment la Drago Malefoy , sois disant prince des serpentard entra dans la grande salle avec sa cour, mais son entrée fut gaché par l'arrivé du courrier et Mirage ne put pas retenir son sourire

Un hibou noir lui lanca un parchemin accompané d'une boite bleu marine . Elle ouvrit la lettre et commenca a la lire :

__

Mirage ,

Je te souhaite un bon aniversaire et ta mere aussi

J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tes vacances de Noel se derouleront a Poudlard pour cause d'affaire importante a régler comme tu le sais surement Le ministe de la magie américaine est present pour les fetes en Angletterre et etant moi même Ambassadeur d'Amerique en Angleterre , j'ai le devoir d'accompagner le ministre pendant son séjour .

Nous t'envoyons notre present en espèrent qu'il te fasse plaisir, c'est le cadeau que reçoivent toute les fille de 17 ans dans la famille stars

Bien a toi

Ton pere

Evan Stars

Mirage contempla la lettre un bon moment , la lettre de son pere etait d'une banalité, elle recevait la même tous les ans, et ne s'en emouvait pas . Son pere avait toujours été froid et distant avec elle, sans aucune preuve d'affection mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle prit la boite bleu marine dans ses mains et l'ouvrit et sursauta .

La boite contenait un colier , mais pas n'importe lequel , la chaîne etait en tissu bleu marine et le pendentif etait une etoile noir brisé en deux par une goute de sang . Les armoire ries de sa famille …..

Elle accrocha immédiatement le collier a son cou, elle etait a present de meilleure humeur, mais comme toujours sa n'allait pas durer ………………….


	2. Chapitre 2 : quand tout commence a deven...

Merci pour ta reviw Goth !!!!!! Tu es le seul ! Enfin sa me fait très plaisir quand même ! Kisss a toua !

Chapitre 2 : quand tout commence a devenir etrange

Elle quitta la table de sa maison pour se rendre a son cours de potion en compagnie des griffondor quand elle sentit a nouveau ce regard sur ça nuque, elle serra les points et se retourna vivement mais comme toujours elle ne sut pas d'ou le regard venait ..

Mirage passa la porte de la grande salle quand une voix retentit

-alors sa y est ! Ta 17 ans Stars

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner ou de repondre elle avait reconnu la voix de son interlocuteur

-bon anniversaire, repris le garçon avec une hypocrisie visible, tu pourrais repondre quand on te parle

-tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Repondit elle méchamment, je t'ai jamais parlé pendant 6 ans je ne vois pas comment engagé la discution avec toi

-ohhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!! La fille de la nuit a reussi a aligner 3 mots !!!!!! S'exlcama il sarcastiquement

- ta guele Malefoy ! Rugit elle

-tutututututtttt !!!!!! Polie Stars je suis préfet, n'oublie pas

Mirage raga, comment un imbécile comme lui avait pu devenir préfet , c'c'enta tout bonnement inpossible

-c'est déjà mieux !

Elle lui lanca un regard noir

-je disais donc que tu avais 17 ans , il marqua une pose , tu va enfin savoir …………….

-savoir quoi ? Demanda elle, je déteste qu'on me prenne pour une idiote Malefoy !

- mais c'est qu'elle est bavarde aujourd'hui !!!! Railla le serpentard blond

Mirage sera les point et les dents et partit vers les cachot le regard fixé devant elle, ces yeux bouillonant de colere.

« Petit imbécile preridoxé « pensa elle en marchant jusqua sa salle de cours quand BAM !

Elle venait de se cogner a quelque chose ou ………. quelqu'un

-mais tu peux pas regarder ou tu vas ! Cria une voix de garçon

Mirage leva la tete et aperçut qu'elle c'c'enta cogné a Harry Potter, elle se releva et lissa sa robe

-oh jte parle ! Repris il

Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant et entra dans la salle de cours . Elle s'assit a sa table particulièrement contrarié et de mauvaise humeur _ (elle pas la table ) _ après Malefoy, Potter, la journée s'annoncait encore parfaite songea elle avec âpreté

- Stars

-Zabini dit elle machinalement pour saluer le seul serpentard a qui elle adressait quelque mot et qui etait son voisin de table en Potion

Il poussa un morceau de parchemin vers elle , elle fronca les sourcils et le regarda distraitement

-oh merci blaise ! Murmura elle , le parchemin etant une carte d'anniversaire

-pas grand chose , baragouina il

Elle allait repliquer quand le grand, l'haisseur de griffondor, le ténébreux, Severus Rogue pénétra dans la salle en exigeant le silence immédiat

-Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion sans reve, qui vous sera surement demander a vos ASPIC, je vous previens, elle a interet a etre parfaite, heureusement que Londubat n'est plus la, mais bon nous avons toujours Mr Potter pour faire perdre des point a Gryffondor ! Veuillez noter les instruction avant de commencer la Potion

Tous les Serpentard eclaterent de rire, a part Mirage, d'd'ailleur Mirage riait très peu………..

Elle sortit sa plume noir et commenca a écrire la préparation de la potion ce qui prit 1 bonne heure a tous les élèves . A vrai dire ils n'etaient pas nombreux dans la salle de cours, rare était ceux qui avait choisi de continuer Poion après leurs 5 eme année, Mirage n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Potter avait continué Potion alors que Rogue et lui se supportait aussi bien qu'elle supportait les regard .

Leurs cours de Potion durait 2 heures , la premire etant une heure théorique et l'autre pratique, beaucoup avait espéré que Rogue les fassent sortir pendant l'interclasse, ils espereraient toujours .

La premiere heure de cours pris fin en même temps que le mal de tete de Mirage commenca .

Un mal de tete qui s'accentua pendant le premier quart d'heure du cours ainsi que divers autres symptômes. Mirage fut prise de leger tremblement ainsi que de la sueur qui coulait sur son front et d'une brûlure qui commencait a chauffer dans son coup .

Elle se passa la main sur le front une quatrième fois, se demandant se qu'il lui arrivait, elle n'avait pas été malade depuis la 2 eme année

Quand soudain elle se raidit sur sa chaise, les mains crispée sur le bord de la table, les jointures de ses doigs blanchis, sont regard fut remplis d'horreur et son teint déjà pale blanchit encore plus

Dans son coin Drago Malefoy esquissait un sourire narquois.

Mirage avait ressentit un mal horrible et des image avait commencé a defiler dans sa tete, des images affreuse , ou elle voyait sans cesse deux yeux rouges brillant

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

__

-Reviens ici disait une voix amusé et froide comme de la glace, pourquoi tu t'enfuis Elena, tu c'est très bien que je ne te veux pas de mal

Une femme au cheveux blond, les habis taches de sang etait replié a terre cherchant desesperenement un endroit pour se cacher, le souffle court, ses cheveux lui collant a la nuque

-Elena, Elena, pourquoi te cache tu, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas t't'échappe repris la voix ,

-…. Personne ne lui repondit

-je sens ton souffle Elena , la voix de l'homme c'c'enta faites plus dure et plus glacial qu'auparavant

La jeune femme a tere releva soudainment la tete , ses yeux figes d'horreur

-je t'avais dit que je retrouverais Elena

-laissez moi

-oh non trancha l'homme, endoloris

La jeune femme poussa un cri , ferma les yeux en souhaitant ne jamais les ouvrirent son corps la brûlant.

-je vais en finir avec toi Elena, Avada Kedavra

Une lumière verte inonda la tete de Mirage et une autre scene apparu

Un homme dans in grand fauteuil regardait avec ses deux yeux rouges un homme plié en deux a terre, tout en lui n'n'enta qu'horreur.

-Je sais que tu me mens

-non, maître, balbutia l'homme, je ne vous ment pas ,

-tais toi ! Endoloris

L'homme tomba a plat ventre sur le sol , secoué de spasme, ses yeux injectés de sang, ne pouvant retenir des cris de douleurs

-Endoloris répéta l'homme aux yeux rouge

Les cris devinrent de plus en plus stident et horrible

__

Encore une autre image

-Cours Lily,c'est lui, cours, je le retiendrai , cours

Un homme aux cheveux ebourrifes marron qui portait des lunettes avançait vers la porte quand celle ci explosa

Le même homme aux yeux rouge entra enmitouflé comme toujours dans une cape noir

Un duel s'enta , les sortilegs fusait a tout allure, Mirage regardait la scene desespéere figée d'horreur ne pouvant rien faire, a nouveau la lumire verte apparu et elle pria de toute ces forces que ce soit l'homme aux yeux rouges qui soit tombé a terre, en vain …………

L'homme monta les escalier et ouvra la porte devant lui

Une femme eu cheveux presque roux tenait un enfant derrière elle, elle avait de grand yeux vert, qui aurait put etre superbe si il n'avait pas été empli de peur et de souffrance

-pousse toi idiote ! Cria L'homme

-non , non pas mon bebe , tuez moi mais pas Harry je vous en supplie !!!!!!!!!!!!

Et pour la seconde fois la lumière verte de l'Avada Kedavra aparut dans la piece.

Le monstre aux yeux de sang se retourva fasse a un enfant qui le regargait avec ses yeux vert si mignion , il avait les cheveux ebourrifes et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui

Alors L'homme leva sa baguette et lanca le sort qu'il avait lancé aux parents de l'enfant , la lumière verte quitta la baguette pour prendre la direction de l'enfant . Mais la lumière n'atteint jamais le petit garçon et pris son chemin de retour, emplissant a nouveau le cerveau de Mirage d'une lumière verte .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Puis d'autres images defilrent , des corps mutilé, des villages moldu reduit en cendres et des horreur insupportables a la vue de toute personne doté d'une sensibilité

Pendant que Mirage visionnait ses images, toutes la classe la regardait avec incomprehension sauf Drago malefoy qui se regallait de voir la jeune fille dans un tel etat . Rogue c'c'enta approché de Mirage et lui parlait sans que la jeune fille réagisse, ces yeux bleu etaient toujours repli de d'horreur et Severus ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait

Mirage Stars est une élève avec qui il n'avait jamais affaire, on ne s'était jamais plein d'elle, il savait aussi qu'elle avait un caractère bien trempée mais qu'elle ne parlait presque jamais .

-Miss Stars , Miss Stars ? Vous m'entendez ? Miss Stars ?

Mirage cligna des yeux et regarda partout autour d'elle, elle aperçut Rogue , le visage inquiet ainsi que toute la classe qui la regargait avec surprise mais quand elle croisa le regard de Drago Malefoy elle sut qu'il savit pourquoi elle avait vu ses choses horrible, elle se leva en tremblant de tout ses menbre et alla jusqu'à la table de Malefoy et lui mit une baffe d'une force impressionante : cette fois ça main de tremblait pas .


	3. Chapitre 3 : quand etrange fait partit d...

REPONSE AUX REVIEW :

Libellule : mici !!!!! Voici la suite ! J'espere qu'elle te plaira !

Ghost : bah ça alors ! Sa me ft trop plaisir cke tu mdis la ! C vraiment gentil ! J'espere que tu le pense au moins ! Ennoyer kiss ! Et encore Merci !

Sekhmet : merci beaucoup ! Moi jadore ta fic ! Vivemement le chapitre 2 !!!

Voilà !!!!!

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Miss Stars, miss stars ! Apella une voix

Mirage ouvrit les yeux difficilement et aperçut le visage de Madame Pomfrey au dessus d'elle et sursauta

-je me demandais quand vous alliez vous réveillez repris la sage femme

- je …. Mais …. Ou suis je ? Balbutia Mirage

-mais enfin ma chérie vous étés a l'infirmerie

-a l'infirmerie ? Répéta Mirage

-oui, vous avez eu un malaise en cours de Potion, vous vous étés évanouie, pauvre chérie….. Dit d'un ton mielleux l'infirmiere

-ah ………… repondit Mirage n'aimant clairement pas que l'infirmiere l'apelle « chérie »

-le direteur vous attend dans son bureau dit Pompom en partant

-jveux bien moi mais il est _ou_ son bureau ! Mumura la jeune fille entre ces dents

Elle se leva en soupirant et sortit de l'infirmerie ne pouvant plus supporter l'odeur qui y demeurait.

Elle se retrouva dans les couloirs desert de Poularde a cherché ou le directeur avait placé son bureau, elle avait déjà tourné pendant plus d'un quart d'heure et sa patiente était a bout . Elle allait renoncé quand elle croisa le professeur Rogue qui venait dans sa direction

-ah Stars, je venais justement vous voir, le directeur veux vous parlez dit il

Mirage hocha la tete et suivit son professeur

Pendant le trajet aucun mot ne fut échangé et mirage en fut soulagé. Le directeur de sa maison etait quelque'un de sombre et mystérieux avec qui elle n'avait jamais parlé vraiment et elle n'avait pas envie de commencer aujourd'hui surtout qu'elle n'arrivait pas a ce remémorer sa matiné , ce qui l'énerva profondément .

Rogue s'aretta enfin et mitage pus soufflé, c'est qu'il marchait vite !

- Plume en sucre annonca la voix de son professeur de potion

Mirage tourna la tete vivement, ce demandant pourquoi il ennoncait un nom de bonbon mais elle aperçut la porte s'ouvrir et pénétra a l'interieur du bureau avec prudence.

Albus Dumbledore etait assis dans son fauteuil pensché sur un parchemin, les sourcils froncés il leva la tete quand il entendit qu'on avait passé la porte de son bureau et d'un geste distrait de sa baguette il fit disparaître le parchemin, essayant d'enlever l'air contrarié et surpis qui deumerait sur son visage d'habitude si serrein . Malgre sa detrermination les mots du parchemin lui revinrent en tete, tournoyant dans son esprit . Puis ses invités traient, Deverus Rogue, son visage Blafard denué de toute expression , ça aussi pensa le direteru il faudra que je m'en occupe, il réprima un soupir pui il aperçut l'eleve l'accompagnant, une jeune fille au cheveux bleu marine et aux yeux de la même couleur, le visage pale

« alors c'est elle……………… »

-Professeur, je vous ai amené Miss Stars dit la voix froide de l'ancien Serpentard

Cette phrase fit sortir Dubledore de ces pensées mélancoliques et adressa un sourire aux deux personnes presentes .

-Merci Severus, repondit il avec douceur ,prenez un siege .

Alors comme des robots ils s'assirent.

-Bien , Miss stars, je suis enchanté de vous recevoir dans mon bureau

La jeune fille hocha la tete

-je vous ai fait venir car il me semble que vous avez eu un leger accident en cours de potion et je voulais en savoir plus ………..

Mirage ne repondit pas tout de suite, un silence s'installa dans le bureau

-Je ne m'en souvient pas , dit elle seulement

-je crois que vous vous étés évanoui, n'es ce pas Severus ? Le concerné hocha la tete en signe d'approbation

Alors d'un coup tout revint a l'esprit de Mirage, les images horribles et ses yeux, ses yeux rouges sang

Son visage déjà pale , blanchit un peu plus

-cela vous revient ? Demanda doucement le directeur

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et repondit un faible « oui »

-pouvez vous me dire exactement ce qu'il c'est passé ? Ou ce que vous avez…….. Vu

Mirage repondit et lui raconta ce qu'il c'c'enta déroulé le matins même, bloquant quand les images lui revenait en mémoire, plus affreuse et terrible que jamais et puis ces yeux, ces , yeux, cruel

Le direteur se leva le visage soucieux , le motif de son parchemin venait d'etre confirmé.

-Miss Stars vous avez vu des images de Lord Voldemort tuant ces victimes

La jeune fille ne tressaillit pas a l'emploi du nom et son visage se ferma un peu plus

-la premiere Elena White, une grande enchantresse qui a essayé de lui résister en vain….. Soupira il , le deuxième devait etre un de ses serviteurs ayant mal fait son travail , le troisième devrai etrent, si je ne m'abuse……….le meurtre des parents d'Harry Potter, James et Lily……….

-savez vous pourquoi j'j'aies cela ? Demanda presque malgré elle Mirage

-eh bien …..-le direteru hésita-, oui miss, en effet je crois avoir quelque doutes sur le sujet

Voyant que la jeune fille ne repondait pas il continua

-je crois que, a vrai dire c'est délicat de vous dire cela, vous éte un etre noir, miss Stars , plus presicement une fée noir

Mirage ne réagit pas tout de suite _ (n'allez pas croire qu'elle est attardée ! C'est juste qu'elle réagit pas c'est tout ! Lol)_

-Pardon ?

-vous étés un etre noir , une fée noire, plus presicement, vous avez eu des visions ce qui est courant lors du 17eme anniversaire d'un etre noire, mais ce qui est etrange c'est que vous avez eu des visions concernant le meurtre de personne par Voldemort , alors que ça aurait pu etre n'importe qu'elle visions………

-d'accord repondit elle simplement, puis je m'en aller ?

Dumbledore hésita, la jeune fille ne réagissait pas, le savait elle déjà ?

-vous le saviez ?

-pardon ?

-que vous etiez un etre noir

-non repondit elle d'un ton tranchant

-dans se cas…………

-au revoir, le coupa elle

-venez quand vous le voulez miss

Mais elle avait déjà passée la porte, le directeur soupira a nouveau

-Stars est un etre noir ?

-oui , Severus

-Mais je croyais que …

-moi aussi, je le croyais, mais dans le monde magique tout est possible

-mais quand même …..

-je sais , je sais murmura le direteur

Rogue tourna les talons et pris le chemin de la sortie le diretur le regarda s'avancer le regard mélancolique

-Severus ?

Rogue se retourna, la main toujours sur la poignée

-oui ?

-Profitez de la vie Severus, elle est beaucoup trop courte

Jamais a aucun moment que celui ci le directeur de l'l'Ecole de Magie n'avait paru aussi vieux et fatigué .

Voilà ce qui clos le chapitre 3 !

Vous allez me dire, comment ça se fait que Dumbledore soit aussi soucieux et triste, c'est pas son habitude ! Et moi je vous repondrais

« vous verrez ! »

Une chite reviw !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SVPPPPPPPP !!!!!!

L'auteur est en manque de review !!!!

éclate en sanglot


	4. Chapitre 4 : quand la nuit apporte des r...

Hello every body !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Comme chuis kro heureuse !!!!!!!!!!! Walalalaaaaa !!!!!!!!! J'ai u plein de review sa ma fait trop plizir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Range la boite de mouchoirs

Chuis desolée du retard pour ce chapitre mais mon ordi a pas mal u de problème c temps si !

En tout cas ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

koi je me repete ??????????

Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre de « la fille de la nuit » , certes un peu court mais neccaire pour comprendre plusieurs chose !

Mais avant !

****

Reponses auX reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fan fiction :

Libellule Merci Merci ! Je suis très très contente ! Sa fmé trop plizir ! Dumby est zarb hein ????? Sa te tracasse ??????? Normal ! Faudra lire les prochains chap' pour capter ! Encore merci ! Et desolée pour le retard !

****

Sekhmet : merci pour ta review ! Eh oui ! C'est normal de s'aider ! Franchement au debut j'y comprenait que dalle ! Ms sa va mieux , a force …….. ! Et puis ta fic est vraiment bien !

Continue comme ça ! Et bonne lecture !

****

Skybilmoute : drole de pseudo ! Lol ! Sa change ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Je suis contente que tu aime bien Mirage, je dois avouée que j'ai pris du plaisir a la crée, mais Mirage va changer, bien sur elle aura toujours son caractère mais quelque chose va changer ! Oupsssss !!!!!!!!!!!! J'en ai trop diiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kiss et merci beaucoup !

****

Goth : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ben dis donc ta dus courage ! 91 fic !!!!!!!!! Bravo applausdissement pour Goth sil vous plait ! Moi aussi j'en lis pas mal ms je lis celle qui vienne, enfin les nouvelles qui ont des résumé pas mal! Merci de dire ce ke tu pense ! C'est très important pour moi ! J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira !!!

Kissssssssss

****

Selena : merci !!!!!!! Pas besoin de te mettre a genoux ! Lol ! La voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture ! Kisssss

Twwhp :

Phœnix : merci beaucoup pour le compliment ! Sa me ft très plaisir !!!!!!!! En efft je suis nulle en orth ! Ce chapitre va etre criblé de fautes encore et encore !!!! Je t'en supplie ne m'assasine pas ! Veut tu etre mon correcteur ????????? STPPPPPPPPPP !!!!!!!!!!!!! Voici mon adresse 

****

Britany LOVart : salut ! Merci pour ta reviw ! Une fée noir ? Tu le saura très bientôt !

****

Mauvais esprit : Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Une fée noir , est un etre ………….. Oh et puis nan ! Vous le saurrez ds le prochain chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!! Kissssssssssssssss

****

Zizou : merci bocoup ! J'arette de pleurer alors ! Ta reviw pas ft res plizir ! Jespere que la suite te plaira !!!!!!!!! Kissssssssssss

Et maintenant !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BONNNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Chapitre 4 : Quand la nuit apporte des rencontres …………. Inattendus

****

Severus Rogue sortit du bureau de Dumbledore perplexe, il avait rarement vu Albus dans un etat de profonde mélancolie, a part quand Black avait disparu pour toujours, laissant Potter dans un etat lamentable. Il continua son chemin jusqu'au cachot les yeux baigné d'une lueurs etrange qui ne lui etait pas commune . Il se souvenait du dernier Etre Noir qui avait disparu , les chose comme ça ne s's'oublia pas, elle restait gravé au plu profond de vous même pour l'eterniter .

Quand le dernier Etre Noir aavait disparu, Severus se souvenait encore de l'expression qui avait demeuré sur le visage du Directeur , de la …… lassitude ? Non, une expression que Severus ne pouvait pas expliqué. Il atteint son bureau et s'approcha de sa bibliothèque, il laissa courir ses doigtt sur les ouvrage et s's'arreta sur un livre noir ,il le prit lentement et s'assit sur son fauteuil se demandandant pourquoi la vie n'n'enta pas elle plus simple

Apres etre sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, Mirage était allée se réfugiée dans le parc derierre le grand chêne . Elle c'c'enta laissée glissée contre le tronc et avait ramené ces genoux contre sa poitrine, ces bras l'entourants elle se balançait doucement .

Tout etait brouillé dans son esprit, elle ne s'avait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle ne savait pas ce qu 'elle etait , elle ne savait plus rien, plus rien du tout

Elle etait une fée ? Elle ? Cette fille si renfermée et peu joyeuse etait une fée ? Mais a vrai dire que savait elle vraiment sur ces etres ? Rien, strictement rien ……….

La pluie commenca a tomber en fine goutelette caressant au passage l'herbe émeraude et les sommets des tours du château. Mirage etait toujours la, se bercent lentement, la pluie ne la dérangeait pas, on aurait dit qu'elle ne la sentait pas, peu a peu elle se fit de plus en plus violente . Mrage ne bougait toujours ps, ces yeux perdut dans le vague, elle s'emblait etre ailleurs, pas sur cette terre, comme suspendu dans les airrs . Un orage éclata et la jeune fille leva la tete, se raccrochant soudain a la réalité du monde elle se leva avec souplesse et pris le chemin du château.

Quand elle passa les portes elle aperçut que les eleves rentrait de leurs cours habituels et prenaient la direction de leurs salle commune, elle jeta un coup d'œil a sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il etait déjà tard alors elle prit elle aussi le chemin de sa salle commune ne faisant pas attention aux regards etonné des autres eleves.

Arrivé a destination elle se jeta sur son lit et ferma les rideaux, elle eprouvait un sentiment de fatigue intentance, elle se plia en deux et ferma les yeux afin de plonger dans un sommeil reposant .

Elle se réveilla deux heures après le souffle courts, les menbres tremblant et pleine de sueurs . Ce sommeil avait tout été sauf reposant . Elle avait encore subit des visions plus que terrifiante , des meutres en tout genre c'etaient etallé devant ses yeux rien que d'y repenssé un frissons la parcourut et les larmes lui piquerent les yeux .

elle ouvrit légèrement le rideaux de son lit et vit que la nuit était tombé, elle avait oublié de diner, comme presque oublier de vivre mais un faible sourire se dessina sur ses levres : la nuit était tombé

Elle enfilla un epais pull noir et un pantalon, passa une cape et sortit du dortoir les jambes encore tremblantes .

Elle se glissa silencieusement dans les couloirs et monta unes a unes les marches de la tour d'astronomie .

Arrivée en haut , elle poussa un soupir , la vue etait magnifique, la tour d'astronomie etait l'endroit qu'elle preferait le plus a Poulard. Mirage aimait contempler le ciel et ses etoiles, elle connaissait le nom de chacune d'entre elles, leurs position, leur circonférence, leur signification .

Elle etait l'eleve la plus douée en Astronomie , elle depassait même Hermione Granger , la miss-je-sais-tout attitrée des Gryffondors.

Mirage aimait les etoiles .

Sauf une .

Le Soleil

Elle n'aimait pas vivre le jour et aurait aimé vivre la nuit , c'c'enta tellement plus magique ……..

Pendant qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, une ombre noir s'approcha d'elle, elle semblait ne pas toucher le sol mais un fremisssement la fit réagir, elle tourna vivement la tete et scruta les environs, rien …………

Elle s's'aval prêt du parapet quand soudain une voix resonna, une voix d'une extrême douceur…..

-Bonsoir Mirage

Mirage tourna a nouveau la tete . Devant elle une jeunne femme habillé de noir la scrutait . Mirage devisa l'etrangere avec prudence, la jeune femme etait très belle, ses trait etait fins, elle sembait flottée dans les airs .

-qui étés vous ? Demanda Mirage en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix

La cretaure laissa s's'échappe de ses levres un rire crisallin

-que je suis bete ! Je me nomme Mistica, Pretresse des Fees noir, 3 eme du nom , la jeunne femme sourit, je suis la pour vous -elle s'embla hésitez- ………informez

-qu'es qui me proube que vous étés réellement ce que vous prétendez etre ? Demanda a nouveau Mirage d'une voix glacée

La jeune fée sourit de nouveau

-je m'y attendais, si vous voulez bien m'esxuser ………. Sa cape tomba a terre, dévoilant deux ailes noirs transculide qui battaient doucemement dans son dos

-oh ! Mirage ne put retenir son etonnation

-tu me crois maintenant ? Reprit la jeunne femme, un sourire flottant sur ses levres

-oui …… murmura la serpentard

-m'en voilà ravie ! Dit la créature en s's'éleva un peu plus haut . Par ou commencer ? Oh !!!!! Mais que je suis bete ! Bon aniversaire ! -elle claqua des doigt et une boite ovale en velours noir fit son appartion - tiens ouvre le !

Mirage pris la boite avec précaution , elle caressa le tissu et ouvrit le petit fermoir en argent, dans la boite se trouvait une boule transculide noire, elle la sortie délicatement et la pris dans ses mains

- Qu'es c'est ? Demanda elle

-c'est un daemon , Mirage , un daemons est un animal qui établit un lien avec un etre noir, chaque etre noir en possède un , jusqu'à ta majorité , c'est a dire 18 et 3 quart de lune, donc dans un an quatier de lune pour quatier de lune , il pourra changer de forme a volonter mais lorsqu e tu atteindra cet age il prendra une forme et la gardera a tout jamais . Sache qu'on ne peut pas te séparer de ton deamons , si on le fait tu meurs Mirage …………. Tu souffres, ton compagnon le ressent, il souffe , tu le ressent, personne ne peut le toucher et rare sont celles qui peuvent le voir .

- Bien, et je suis suis obligée de l'avoir ? Demanda Mirage

-bien sur ! Tu es un etre expectionnelle Mirage ,tu réalisera de grande chose, nous attendons ton 17 eme anniversaire depuis des siecles ! S'emporta la prêtresse

-des siecles ? Répéta Mirage etonnée

-oh oui !!!! -elle redescendit un peu - tu es celle qui ………….. -elle tourna vivement la tete a gauche puis a droite et fixa la foret d'un air niquet -

-je suis celle qui ?

- Oh Mirage , murmura Mistica , si tu savais les pouvoirs que tu possède des pouvoirs extraordinaire ma chérie ….. Mais je ne peux t'en dire plus , je sens quelque'un , il faut que je parte …. Mais je reviendrais pour t'expliquer ………

-mais je , je …………………… balbutia Mirage

-que la nuit prenne soin de toi Mirage , et elle disparut sans un bruit .

Mirage soupira, troublée par cette rencontre innatendue et debousollente, La fée lui en avait dit beaucoup mais c'etait tellement peu . …………

Un bruit de cape la fit sursautez, elle ranga précipitamment la boite en velours dans la poche interieur de ça cape et sortit sa baguette ………

Voilà ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les precedent mais c'est neccaire !

Je pense que vous en avez plus appris non ?

La précision de la nature des « Etres noirs » viendra dans le chapitre suivant

** deamons : ** j'ai empruntée cet élément au livre « A la croisée des Mondes »

Merci beaucoup pour votre soutient ! Encore desolée du retard! Le chapitre etait déjà ecrit mais mon ordi n'a pas arrté de buguer !

Je vous adore !

Continuez a me mettre des reviw !!!!!!!!!!

Prima


	5. Chapitre 5 : quand pleurer n'est plus qu...

Je dois dire que j'ai mis longtemps a faire se chapitre mais j'ai été très demoralisé, une seule reviews sur fanfic , heureusement que Gosth est la ! Merci ! Sinon merci pour les reviws sur twwhp ! Merci beaucoup ! Je n'ai pas le courage d'y repondre je ferrais ça plus tard …..

Voici le chapitre

Chapitre 5: Quand pleurer n'est plus que la seule solution ….

Le jour se levait doucement et en ce samedi matin , tout Poudlard dormait profondément

Mais dans le bureau situé dans l'aile Est du château , 3 personne relataient les faits de la nuit

-Ecoutez Albus j'ai entendu la voix de miss Stars ! Elle ne parlait pas toute seule quand même !

-Je vous crois Minerva ,je vous crois , répéta Dumbledore d'un ton patient , avez vous entendu ce qu'elle disait ?

-Non …. Malheursement non , c'est comme si ces paroles etaient dans une autre langue, je suis vraiment confuse

-Alors c'est que Mirage a eu de la visite cette nuit , soupira le directeur , elle a du recevoir les bases de l'enseignement des entres noirs sans le savoir , nous ne pouvons rien faire helas ………

-Monsieur le directeur, pourquoi cela vous préoccupe tant que Stars soit une fée noirs, ces entres ont toujours été d'une grande loyauté et d'un courage envers nous

-Eh bien Severus, je tiens a vous dire que vous avez parfaitement raison, mais le fait que Mirage Star soit une fée noir bouleverse le monde … Devant le mutisme de ces colleges , il continua . Le peuple noir a disparu il y a exactement 17 ans hier , en ne laissant sur terre que la digne heritiere des pouvoirs de la Nuit , celle qui pourrait accomplir la destinée de la Lune . Or il semblerait que cette personne soit Mirage Star et je crains que cela provoque de nombreux changement …….

-La destinée de la Lune ? Les pouvoirs de la Nuit ? Répéta Minerva , perplexe

-oui , se sont des termes d'une grande complexité que seule comprenent le peuple noir ,j'ai decouvert cela hier soir , en cherchant a calmer mon insomnie pasagere, et tout cela m'intrigue , je dois vous avouer que ces termes sont très vague a mes yeux , je crois juste que Mirage Star est une personne qui aura une place décisive dans la guerre et c'est cela qui me fait peur …………..

- mais miss Stars est une eleve ……………………….

-Je sais Severus , je sais , Miss Stars est une eleve irréprochable ! Je sais cela Severus , mais attendez ….. Le directeur se leva de son siege et se diriga vers une armoire en pin et en sortit un morceau de parchemin cachtée

-Voilà la raison de mon inquiétude Severus , regardez

Il prit le parchemin et son visage changea de couleur au fur et a mesure de sa progression dans la dechiffration du contenu .

- Mais c'est ……… impossible ! Mirage Stars ne peut pas avoir été …….

-Si , Severus ! Mirage Stars a été promise comme épouse au Seigneur des Tenebres

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

__

- Maman ! Arsene ne veut pas me rendre ma poupée !

Une petite fille au cheveux légèrement bleutée tapotait le genoux d'une femme blonde assise dans un immense fauteuil noir.

-Arsène ! Rends la poupée a ta sœur immédiatement

-Mais maman ! Elle ment ! Gemit le petit garçon

-Arsène ! Prevint la femme

Le garçon sortit de son dos un petite poupée en tissu bleu et la rendit a sa sœur

-De toute facon elle est moche ta poupée Mirage !

Mirage repenssa a son reve de cette nuit alors qu'elle etait en train de faire ses devoirs a la bibliotheque

Arsene etait son frere ainé , il avait pu exectuer ces 5 Année a Salem mais avait été transférée a Poudlard lorsqu'ilsavaient déménagé. Contrairement a elle , il avait été placer che les Serdaigles .

Arsene etait un garçon plein de vie et d'entrain , toujours sympatique en vers les autres . La surprise des autres eleves en découvrant que Mirage etait tout le contraire de son frere avait été grande , surtout après qu'elle soit placée a serpentard .

Tout a coup la présence de son frere ainé lui manqua terriblement . Mirage aimait son frere plus que tout au monde . Il etait si different de leurs parents et d'elle même . Elle se souvint que quand il revenait de Salem un sourire etrange au levres , elle restait en admiration et lui demandait de ne plus s'arreter de sourire , elle croyait voir la lune……

Arsene et Mirage avait grandit mais gardant une certaine complicité , elle aimait recevoir des lettres de lui , il était parti faire le tour du monde et lui racontait ces aventures.

Elle detourna son regard de la fenêtre et essaya de se concentrer sur la proprieté des anneaux de lumière , en vain ……………

Sa plume sur le parchemin ne voulait pas bouger , Mirage ce sentait vide … Heureusement que les vacances approchait, la plupart des Serpentard rejoignaient leurs famille pour les fetes , elle resterait donc seule , seule avec sa mélancolie .

Elle prit le chemin de la sortie une heure plus tard , n'arrivant pas a ce concentrer sur grand chose quand elle se cogna a quelque'un

-encore toi !? Rugit une voix

Elle releva la tete , légèrement sonnée : Potter se tenait devant elle la fixant de ses yeux vert étincellent

Elle se releva avec difficulté , voyant qu'il ne debloquait pas le passage pour sortir elle le fixa

-tu pourrais t'escuser ! Et qui est tu ?

- Mirage Stars prononca elle d'une voix glaciale toujours en le fixant

-tu ne t'escuse pas ?

- Jamais , c'est un principe

-tu devrais les revoir alors , repliqua il

-C'est ça , je te ferai signe lorsque j'aurais pris la descion

Et elle le poussa pour quitter la bibliotheque

Malgré son humeur maussade , elle avait apreciée sa petite joute verbale avec le gryffondor . Elle ne détestait pas spécialement Potter , il ne lui avait rien fait , mais il était de coutume pour les serpentard d'hair tout ce qui était rouge et or , particulièrement les Griffondor . Et puis dans la famille Stars on n'apportait pas specialiement du soutient à la magie Blanche , on preferait soutenir la noir , pour avoir sa place dans les ténèbres .

Elle monta d'un pas nonchalent les marches qui la menait a son dortoir en triturant son collier autour de son coup . Elle poussa la porte et vit que Pansy et toute la bande etait de retour , bien décidée a etre le plus possible désagréable

-Drago est MER-VEI-LLEUX !!! S'exclama Pansy

-oooohh oui ! Il est si mignion , renchérit son amie

- n'oublie pas que c'est mon fiancé , murmura Parkison entre ces dents , nous sommes promis l'un a l'autre

Mirage faillit éclater de rire : Parkison et Malefoy . Le bouledogue et le serpent venimeux …..quel mélange ! ! !

Pansy s'appercut de sa présence et la detailla .

Il fallait quand même avouer que Mirage etait vraiment jolie …Pas d'une beauté qui se voyait au premier regard , mais une beauté mysterieuse et apaisante. Elle avait un visage doux et innocent qui revelait mal son caractère , son corps etait elancé et fin … Mais ce qui faisait son charme etait sans aucun doute , ces yeux si bleu si sombre ….

-et toi ? T'as un petit ami ? Demanda Parkison

-Non repondit sèchement Mirage les yeux fixés sur ledredon vert de son lit

-A vrai dire tant mieux ! Sinon IL aurait été obligé de l'eliminier , en plus je me demande pourquoi il ta choisi toi , tu n'es pas si….belle

Mirage releva la tete

-Pardon ? Demanda elle

- Mais oui enfin Ne fais pas l'idiote ! A moins que…… tu as vu tes parents récemment ?

- Non ! Mais de quoi parle tu ? Repeta Mirage

Celle ci éclata de rire

- Oh ! Je ne sais pas si c'est a moi de te l'annoncer mais enfin …… Tu es la fiancé du Seigneur des ténèbres !

Mirage laissa tomber la boule de verre qu'elle tenait entre ses deux mains et pointa sa baguette sur Pansy , ignorant les couinement effrayé des autres

- J'ai du mal comprendre . …..

-Non , non je te promet , c'est mon pere qui me la dit ! Bégaya Pansy , effrayée

Mirage cessa de pointer sa baguette et sortit en trombe du dortoir ne faisait pas garde aux exclamation rageuse et a la surprise des autres sur son passsage

Elle etait furieuse , la colere avait pris place dans son sang et cela ce voyait : Ces yeux lançait des eclairs terrifiant , elle serait tellement sa baguette magique dans sa main gauche que l'on voyait les jointures de ses doits blanchit , elle avait les levres pincés . Tout son visage n'exprimait que de la fureur …

Elle traversa le château et arriva au bureau du directeur , l'entrée etait encore ouverte , elle se précipita a l'interieur et entra dans le bureau sans même toquer ou preter attention aux personnes presentes, elle avait les yeux rivée sur Dumbledore

-J' EXIGE DE SAVOIR ! Cria elle a travers la piece , sa baguette rivé sur le visage du vieux directeur , MAINTENANT !

Dumbledore ainsi que les personne presente dans le bureau la regardait comme si jamais il ne l'avait vue

-VOUS ME CACHEZ QUOI D'AUTRE ENCORE ??!! ALLER CRACHER LE MORCEAU ! JE COMMENCE A EN AVOIR RAS LE BOL !!! VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI ? VOUS ETES LE PLUS GRAND SORCIER DU MONDE ? MON ŒIL OUI ! VOUS N'ETES QU'UN MENTEUR RIEN DE PLUS !!!!!!! ALORS VOUS ALLEZ M'EXPLIQUER CE QU'IL SE PASSE SUR LE CHAMPS SINON JE RISQUE DE ME FACHER …..VRAIMENT !!!

Les yeux fixé sur Dumbledore elle attendait tapant du pied , sa baguette toujours tendue droit sur lui

-je vais vous expliquer Miss , mais ….. Nous sommes en présence …..

-TOUT DE SUITE ! Rugit elle

-il sursauta

-bien bien…..Calmez vous , je vous en prie calmez vous , calmez vous…..Une impression de peur était peinte sur le visage du directeur mais Mirage n'y fit pas attention tappant furieusement du pied ..

Premierement vous ..vos parents ne sont pas vos véritables parents, il en aurait été impossible autrement vu que vous faites partie du peuple noir ….. Il y a 17 ans , la derniere prêtresse des fées noirs avant de mourir a mis au monde un enfant , vous …. Et la famille Stars, une famille autement reputée vous adopta. Peut etre devrai-je vous expliquer pourquoi ? Eh bien , les entres noir etaient des entres d'une loyauté infini et d'une pureté sans limite … Mais quand Voldemort a pris le pourvoir , les ténèbres les ont rendus malades , c'est comme si les ténèbres , le mal , s'incrustait dans leurs vies comme un virus , et peu a peu ils ont disparus , laissant la foret de la lune sans protection..et c'est la que le problème est apparu … Il restait environ une cinquantaine , peut etre moins d'etres noirs dans cette foret , malgré leurs puissance ils ne pouvaient pas faire face a Voldemort , quand il a tué votre mere …le reste du peuple c'est enfuit , enfin nous nous l'avons cru mort a jamais …. A cette époque Voldemort avait encore de l'influence sur le monde , et c'est la famille Stars qui a hérité de vous …Votre mere est une personne charmante quand a votre pere je n'ai pas eu le bonheur de le rencontrez …quoi qu'il en soit Voldemort vous a confié au Stars a une seule condition : celle que vous épousez……Je crains , Miss que ce pacte soit irevocable , vous devrez épousez Voldemort prochainement ……Je suis navrée , et le pire c'est que vous demeurez une fée noir qui va s'empoisonez au fil des années …..a moins que … Voldemort sa reduit en cendre ….. La voix de Dumbledore se brisa , il releva la tete et observa Mirage

Son pied avait arrêtez de frapper le sol , son visage rougit par la colere etait redevenu d'une paleur inquiétante , ces yeux fixaient le vide brillant avec intensité….

-Je…Je …., elle balbutiait des larmes dans sa voix ,…Je vais devoir …épousé…et….mourir ….?

- Je crains bien que oui , approuva le directeur en contemplant Mirage avec une infinie tristesse

-Je peux…enfin…les larmes lui brouillaient la vue

-bien entendu , je vous en prie ….

Mirage se tourna lentement quittant le bureau pas a pas se cogant a des objet ou des meubles sans y preter attention

Dans les bureau de Dumbledore , Severus Rogue , Minerva Mc Gonelle , Remus Lupin et Harry Potter etaient encore sous le choc

-Professeur , ce n'est pas …possible ? Demanda Harry

- Si, c'est possible Harry , les Stars voulaient une enfant et après avoir eu leurs premiers fils ils eurent beaucoup de mal …C'etait une de leurs seul issue……

-On ne peut pas faire ça , même quand on est desespéré, chuchota la directrice des griffonner

Ils quitterent tous le bureau quelques instant plus tard , tous profondément marqué par cette decouverte si horrible et stupéfiante : une enfant de 17 ans condensée a épousée le plus grand mage noir et a en mourir ………………….

Mirage avait pris pour refuge la tour d'd'astronome , elle c'etait roulée en boule contre une arcade de bercant doucement , essayant d'appaiser les larmes qui lui coulaient sur le visage ……

Alors voilà , elle n'etait plus personne , Arsene n'etait pas son frere , elle devrait épousé Voldemort et en périr …….

Et en cette nuit de décembre , Mirage Stars commencait a mourir a petit feu …..

Toula ! Z'en pensé koi ?

Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël et une bonne année

Prima


	6. chapitre 6 : quand le rouge essaie d'ama...

****

Ne me tuer pas ! J'implore votre pardon ! Je suis………_légèrement_ … bon d'accord !Completement en retard ! Mais je vous aime !

Voici la suite mais d'abord les review !

****

Crioleeene : Hiiiiiiiii ! Ma Chiwiiiiiiieeeee ! C'est trop trop gentil ce que tu me dis la ! Comme ça me fait plaisir ! J'espere que la suite de plaira ! Je te fait plein de gros bizu , j'espere que tes chiens vont bien et que je pourrais te parler bientôt sur msn ! Tu sais qu'a Pâques sa fera un an que Prima Crypto et Crioleeene Gianguja existe ?

****

Libellule : Salut ! Oui ! Comme tu dis Mirage n'as vraiment pas de chance ! Je suis desolée mais je ne peux pas te dire si elle va echapé a la limace ! Ca fait partit de l'intrigue ! Merci Beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espere que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Gros Bizy

****

Reponse au revis du chap' precedent :

****

Goth : Salut ! En fait Malfoy savait qu'elle devait épousé Voldemort ! Pas qu'elle etait un etre noir ! Il pensait que son malaise etait du a l'annonce de cette nouvelle ! Je te fait de gros bizuu !

****

Chapitre 6 : Quand le rouge essaie d'amadouer le vert

Mirage avait été durant ce debut de semaine une ombre fantomatique . Des cernes bleutés se dessinaient sous ses yeux et sa peau avait aquerit un tein d'une blancheur inquiétante . Dumbledore avait invité son frere Arsène a passer une semaine au château avec elle pour essayer de lui remonter le moral , il devait arriver le dimanche en fin de soirée .

Elle prenait tout les soirs une potion de couleur blanche au gout infâme que lui fournisait le professeur Rogue . Cet potion lui permettait de reprendre des forces . Le directeur lui avait expliqué dans une lettre que sa faiblesse etait du a la réception de ses pouvoirs . Ses nouveaux pouvoirs . Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle devait faire attention et se rendre dans des endroits sur du château .

Mirage posa sa fourchette et fixa avec degout le plats de carottes devant elle . Elle en avait avalé une et sentait déjà une vague nausée montée en elle .

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller car le repas venait de commencer et il aurait été inutile et complètement inconsient de se faire remarquer .

Pourtant son etat avait améliorer … Grace a la potion elle n'avait plus le visage ravagé par le manque de sommeil et elle avait reussit a trouver a dormir quelques heures par nuit . Mais ce soir tout sont corps tremblait et elle avait été soulagé de s'asseoir pour éviter de s'accrocher au murs .

Elle regarda Blaise rire a une blague de Pansy Parkinson . C'etait un charmant garçon , très sur de lui , indépendant et qui n'avait pas un esprit très commun au serpentard .

En effet , Blaise n'avait jamais particulièrement eprouvé du degout fasse au « sang de bourbe » et son activité preféré n'n'enta pas forcement d'insulter les Gryffondor . Il se contentait de les regarder , un sourire narquois au levres . Par ailleurs , le pere de Blaise , n'avait jamais été un mangemort

Ce qui le distinguait encore plus . Meme si son pere ne vouait pas sa vie au Lord , son fils etait respecté par les autres serpentard et même Malfoy lui parlait de facon civilisé .

Blaise etait une personne sociable

Il l'avait invité au bal de Noel , elle avait accepté , d'ailleurs elle y était bien obligée … Dumbledore voulait qu'on fasse la fete pour que l'impression de guerre diminue quelques peu . Mirage etait spectique par rapport a cette idée . Ce n'est pas un fichu bal qui va les faire reussir a oublier la période actuelle ….

N'en pouvant plus de fatigue et remarquant que son voisin de gauche devorait une part de tarte aux pommes elle se leva et prit la direction de la sortit son pas mal assuré . On aurait dit qu'elle avait un peu bu .

Stars ! Hey ! Stars !

Harry Potter avait quitté la table des Gryffondor et se dirigeait vers elle . Il la rejoint juste avant de passer la porte

Ouais…en faite je voulais m'exucer pour euh….la colision dans la bibliothèque

Un sourire desabusé se forma sur les levres de Mirage

C'est bon , Potter … retourne voir tes amis ,je sais très bien pourquoi tu t'escuse , tu etais dans le bureau ce jour la ……. Alors garde tes excuses et je t'en saurrait reconnaisante .

Il la fixa avec peine

ça va ?

a ton avis ? Cracha elle en s'accochant au mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber

Non ça ne va pas …… allez viens je vais t'aider…..

Il la soutint pendant qu'elle rallait contre « les Gryffondors qui veulent toujours aider tout le monde »

Tu sais je peux t'aider … commenca t'il en hésitant , je connais moi aussi des moments comme celui que tu es en train de vivre ….. Alors bon….

Potter , murmura elle le souffle couper , je suis une Serpentard et toi un Gryffondor , pas vraiment compatible …et si tu veux m'aider , pour le moment tais toi ! J'ai un mal de tete affreux

Il secoua la tete visiblement irité la soutenant encore plus alors qu'ils finissaient de gravir les escaliers en marbre . Elle s'appuya un moment contre la rembarde sa main tremblant légèrement .

J'y arriverais jamais ….

Mais si aller …Courage !

Facile a dire ….

Écoute , je sais que c'est pas …enfin , oui tu as raison c'est dur … attention !

Elle venait de glisser

regarde ou tu va au moins

Potter la ferme ! C'est bon maintenant …tu veux le mot de passe peut etre ?

je l'ai déjà dit il en partant , bonne nuit Stars

Mirage le regarda s's'éloigne sidérée , Potter connaissait le mot de passe , ils allaient tous mourir !

Harry rentra dans sa chambre quelques minutes après avoir raccompagné Stars , il trouva Hermione Granger assis sur son lit qui s'amusait distraitement avec l'edredon rouge

Hermione ,dit il pour faire remarquer ça présence

Ha , Harry , je t'attendais ! S'exclama elle en tournant la tete

Il la regarda d'un air amusé puis se dirigea vers son bureau

Il avait bénéficié d'une chambre a part dans la tour des Griffondors . Dumbledore ne voulait pas que le fait qu'il est des visions soit exposé et pour plus de sécurité on l'avait placé dans cette chambre . Il ne s'en plaignait pas car il avait parfois besoin de solitude , une chose impossible avec des dortoirs commun

Je vois bien ,tu veux quoi au juste ?

Juste savoir pourquoi tu interpelle une Serpentard en plein milieu de la grande salle, elle est jolie , certes mais je ne penses pas que ça soit ça ? Si ?

Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Je voulais juste lui dire quelque chose …rien de plus je t'assure

mmmhhh , mais tu la connais un peu toi Stars ?

pas vraiment …Mais je vois que toi… Il pointa son doigt en sa direction lui lancant un regard amusé

oh , c'est juste , elle est meuilleure que moi en Astronomie, dit elle d'un air faussement dégagé , le rouge lui montant aux joues

Je vois …. Et comment va Ron ? Demanda il

oh ! Les traits de la jeune fille c'c'enta soudain figé , eh bien …il a maudit les Malfoy jusqu'à la 5 eme génération et Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'il pourrait quand même participé au bal de demain , d'ailleurs tu y vas avec qui ?

Personne , j'accompagne juste Carmen

ah … oui c'est vrai mais tu ne risques pas d'etre seul après ?

Je ne compte pas rester longtemps de toute facon , mais ce n'est pas grave Hermione ..

Comme tu veux ! Je te laisse j'ai ma ronde à faire

Bonne soirée alors

A toi aussi repondit elle en quitant la chambre d'Harry

Il prit la fiole qui etait posé sur sa table de nuit et l'avala en grimacant puis s'assit sur son lit pour effectuer son dernier exercice physique/magique de la journée

Il pleuvait . Encore et toujours ! Mirage regardait a la fenêtre de sa chambre les yeux dans le vague , elle penssait a Voldemort . Pourquoi un homme tel que lui voudrait il se marier ? Surement pas pour l'amour non , pour avoir des héritiers ? Rien qu'a cette pensée elle frissona et ressera ses bras autour d'elle . Le monde etait difficile on le lui avait toujours dit mais a ce point la …

Mirage avait attendu desesperement un hibou de ces parents , qu'ils lui expliquent pourquoi … on ne peut pas etre désespérer a ce point ! Songea elle en sentent une vague de colere la submerger a nouveau . Elle essaya d'imaginer le Seigneur des Ténèbres , elle l'avait vu dans ses visions mais seulement face caché. Elle soupira , il devait etre tout sauf un homme charmant , il avait tué des centaines de personnes . Elle imaginait les discutions qu'elle aurait avec lui quand ils seraient plus vieux :

« -Alors ? Dis moi ça c'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?

Tres bien , j'ai tué environ 10 personnes »

Elle secoua la tete ! Elle n'aurrait jamais ce genre de discution avec lui ! Tout d'abord il lui interdirait de le tutoyer et elle devrait rester cloîtrée dans ses appartements et puis de toute facon il etait hors de question qu'elle l'épouse! Rien qu'a cette pensé elle frappa le mur avec son pied

Oh ! Tu te calmes Stars ! Aboya Milicent qui venait d'entrer suivit de Pansy

Mirage la fixa froidement

Pourquoi es tu déguisé en Poufsoufle? Demanda elle en detaillant Milicent qui portait une horrible jupe jaunâtre avec un haut noir a petit pois

Je ne suis pas déguisé en Poufsouffle Stars ! Leurs couleurs sont le noir et le jaune ! Cria Milicent

Mirage esquissa un sourire froid

Oui c'est vrai …. J'avais complètement oublié…. !

Et toi ? Tu ne t'habille pas ? Tu compte y aller comme ça ? Demanda Pansy en regardant Mirage avec dédain

Il n'est pas bien mon pull ? Questionna elle en contemplant l'air affligé de ces ….camardes , Je plaisante ! Je ne vous ai pas dit ? Je me suis inscrite a un concours de blagues ! NDA : eh oui ! J'ai vu Tout pour Plaire hier !

Pansy et Milicent la regarderent éberluer . Ou etais Mirage Stars ?

Mirage avait claqué la porte de la salle de bain un sourire aux levres

Ca fait du bien quand même ! Apreciant le fait d'avoir repondu de la sorte aux deux filles et de prendre une douche chaude .

Elle se s'entait d'exellente humeur , ce qui aux cours des dernieres semaines avait été rare voir même inexistant . Elle coupa l'eau puis sortit de la cabine emmitoufler dans une serviette blanche . Sa robe l'attendait sur le rebord d'un meuble . Elle l'enfila délicatement et coiffa ses cheveux bleu marines en un petit chigion bas laissant des meches autour de son visage , lui donnant un air angélique . Elle avait parsemé sa coiffure le legers reflets argenté et attaché ses balerines noir autour dont les lacets s'entremêlaient autour de ses chevilles.

Quand elle sortit de la piece pour revenir au dortoir , elle le trouva desert et soupira de soulagement sauf quand elle s'appercut de l'heure . Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se précipita en dehors du dortoir pour rejoindre Blaise dans la salle commune

Il l'attendait patiemment adossé contre le mur pres de la cheminé .

Desolé ! Entendit il

Il leva la tete et aperçut Mirage . Son sanfg ne fit qu'un tour . Mirage Stars etait une jolie fille certes mais la ……… ! Il ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir attendu . Elle portait une robe faite de voilage bleu marine et noir qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous des genoux et qui montrait tout les atouts de sa fine silhouette . Ses yeux etaient le germent maquillé et il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un gouffre . A son coup pendait une simple etoile d'argent . Elle etait sublime et le pire semblait qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte

Ce n'est pas grave dit il en lui prenant le bras , vous étés ravissante Miss

Merci murmura elle en rougissant

Voilou ! Alors bien entendu c'est court ! Je suis vraiment desolée ! Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail au lycée et c'est pas toujours facile !

J'espere que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre ! Je vous promet que je m'attaque tout de suite au prochain ! J'ai plein d'idée en plus ! Par contre j'ai un enorme besoin d'un ou d'une correctrice ! Je suis nulle en Orthographe ! Voici mon adresse mail : Gros Bizou a tous !

J'attend vos review ! Sil vous plaiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttt !

Chapitre 6 : Quand le rouge essaie d'amadouer le vert

Mirage avait été durant ce debut de semaine une ombre fantomatique . Des cernes bleutés se dessinaient sous ses yeux et sa peau avait aquerit un tein d'une blancheur inquiétante . Dumbledore avait invité son frere Arsène a passer une semaine au château avec elle pour essayer de lui remonter le moral , il devait arriver le dimanche en fin de soirée .

Elle prenait tout les soirs une potion de couleur blanche au gout infâme que lui fournisait le professeur Rogue . Cet potion lui permettait de reprendre des forces . Le directeur lui avait expliqué dans une lettre que sa faiblesse etait du a la réception de ses pouvoirs . Ses nouveaux pouvoirs . Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle devait faire attention et se rendre dans des endroits sur du château .

Mirage posa sa fourchette et fixa avec degout le plats de carottes devant elle . Elle en avait avalé une et sentait déjà une vague nausée montée en elle .

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller car le repas venait de commencer et il aurait été inutile et complètement inconsient de se faire remarquer .

Pourtant son etat avait améliorer … Grace a la potion elle n'avait plus le visage ravagé par le manque de sommeil et elle avait reussit a trouver a dormir quelques heures par nuit . Mais ce soir tout sont corps tremblait et elle avait été soulagé de s'asseoir pour éviter de s'accrocher au murs .

Elle regarda Blaise rire a une blague de Pansy Parkinson . C'etait un charmant garçon , très sur de lui , indépendant et qui n'avait pas un esprit très commun au serpentard .

En effet , Blaise n'avait jamais particulièrement eprouvé du degout fasse au « sang de bourbe » et son activité preféré n'n'enta pas forcement d'insulter les Gryffondor . Il se contentait de les regarder , un sourire narquois au levres . Par ailleurs , le pere de Blaise , n'avait jamais été un mangemort

Ce qui le distinguait encore plus . Meme si son pere ne vouait pas sa vie au Lord , son fils etait respecté par les autres serpentard et même Malfoy lui parlait de facon civilisé .

Blaise etait une personne sociable

Il l'avait invité au bal de Noel , elle avait accepté , d'ailleurs elle y était bien obligée … Dumbledore voulait qu'on fasse la fete pour que l'impression de guerre diminue quelques peu . Mirage etait spectique par rapport a cette idée . Ce n'est pas un fichu bal qui va les faire reussir a oublier la période actuelle ….

N'en pouvant plus de fatigue et remarquant que son voisin de gauche devorait une part de tarte aux pommes elle se leva et prit la direction de la sortit son pas mal assuré . On aurait dit qu'elle avait un peu bu .

Stars ! Hey ! Stars !

Harry Potter avait quitté la table des Gryffondor et se dirigeait vers elle . Il la rejoint juste avant de passer la porte

Ouais…en faite je voulais m'exucer pour euh….la colision dans la bibliothèque

Un sourire desabusé se forma sur les levres de Mirage

C'est bon , Potter … retourne voir tes amis ,je sais très bien pourquoi tu t'escuse , tu etais dans le bureau ce jour la ……. Alors garde tes excuses et je t'en saurrait reconnaisante .

Il la fixa avec peine

ça va ?

a ton avis ? Cracha elle en s'accochant au mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber

Non ça ne va pas …… allez viens je vais t'aider…..

Il la soutint pendant qu'elle rallait contre « les Gryffondors qui veulent toujours aider tout le monde »

Tu sais je peux t'aider … commenca t'il en hésitant , je connais moi aussi des moments comme celui que tu es en train de vivre ….. Alors bon….

Potter , murmura elle le souffle couper , je suis une Serpentard et toi un Gryffondor , pas vraiment compatible …et si tu veux m'aider , pour le moment tais toi ! J'ai un mal de tete affreux

Il secoua la tete visiblement irité la soutenant encore plus alors qu'ils finissaient de gravir les escaliers en marbre . Elle s'appuya un moment contre la rembarde sa main tremblant légèrement .

J'y arriverais jamais ….

Mais si aller …Courage !

Facile a dire ….

Écoute , je sais que c'est pas …enfin , oui tu as raison c'est dur … attention !

Elle venait de glisser

regarde ou tu va au moins

Potter la ferme ! C'est bon maintenant …tu veux le mot de passe peut etre ?

je l'ai déjà dit il en partant , bonne nuit Stars

Mirage le regarda s's'éloigne sidérée , Potter connaissait le mot de passe , ils allaient tous mourir !

Harry rentra dans sa chambre quelques minutes après avoir raccompagné Stars , il trouva Hermione Granger assis sur son lit qui s'amusait distraitement avec l'edredon rouge

Hermione ,dit il pour faire remarquer ça présence

Ha , Harry , je t'attendais ! S'exclama elle en tournant la tete

Il la regarda d'un air amusé puis se dirigea vers son bureau

Il avait bénéficié d'une chambre a part dans la tour des Griffondors . Dumbledore ne voulait pas que le fait qu'il est des visions soit exposé et pour plus de sécurité on l'avait placé dans cette chambre . Il ne s'en plaignait pas car il avait parfois besoin de solitude , une chose impossible avec des dortoirs commun

Je vois bien ,tu veux quoi au juste ?

Juste savoir pourquoi tu interpelle une Serpentard en plein milieu de la grande salle, elle est jolie , certes mais je ne penses pas que ça soit ça ? Si ?

Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Je voulais juste lui dire quelque chose …rien de plus je t'assure

mmmhhh , mais tu la connais un peu toi Stars ?

pas vraiment …Mais je vois que toi… Il pointa son doigt en sa direction lui lancant un regard amusé

oh , c'est juste , elle est meuilleure que moi en Astronomie, dit elle d'un air faussement dégagé , le rouge lui montant aux joues

Je vois …. Et comment va Ron ? Demanda il

oh ! Les traits de la jeune fille c'c'enta soudain figé , eh bien …il a maudit les Malfoy jusqu'à la 5 eme génération et Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'il pourrait quand même participé au bal de demain , d'ailleurs tu y vas avec qui ?

Personne , j'accompagne juste Carmen

ah … oui c'est vrai mais tu ne risques pas d'etre seul après ?

Je ne compte pas rester longtemps de toute facon , mais ce n'est pas grave Hermione ..

Comme tu veux ! Je te laisse j'ai ma ronde à faire

Bonne soirée alors

A toi aussi repondit elle en quitant la chambre d'Harry

Il prit la fiole qui etait posé sur sa table de nuit et l'avala en grimacant puis s'assit sur son lit pour effectuer son dernier exercice physique/magique de la journée

Il pleuvait . Encore et toujours ! Mirage regardait a la fenêtre de sa chambre les yeux dans le vague , elle penssait a Voldemort . Pourquoi un homme tel que lui voudrait il se marier ? Surement pas pour l'amour non , pour avoir des héritiers ? Rien qu'a cette pensée elle frissona et ressera ses bras autour d'elle . Le monde etait difficile on le lui avait toujours dit mais a ce point la …

Mirage avait attendu desesperement un hibou de ces parents , qu'ils lui expliquent pourquoi … on ne peut pas etre désespérer a ce point ! Songea elle en sentent une vague de colere la submerger a nouveau . Elle essaya d'imaginer le Seigneur des Ténèbres , elle l'avait vu dans ses visions mais seulement face caché. Elle soupira , il devait etre tout sauf un homme charmant , il avait tué des centaines de personnes . Elle imaginait les discutions qu'elle aurait avec lui quand ils seraient plus vieux :

« -Alors ? Dis moi ça c'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?

Tres bien , j'ai tué environ 10 personnes »

Elle secoua la tete ! Elle n'aurrait jamais ce genre de discution avec lui ! Tout d'abord il lui interdirait de le tutoyer et elle devrait rester cloîtrée dans ses appartements et puis de toute facon il etait hors de question qu'elle l'épouse! Rien qu'a cette pensé elle frappa le mur avec son pied

Oh ! Tu te calmes Stars ! Aboya Milicent qui venait d'entrer suivit de Pansy

Mirage la fixa froidement

Pourquoi es tu déguisé en Poufsoufle? Demanda elle en detaillant Milicent qui portait une horrible jupe jaunâtre avec un haut noir a petit pois

Je ne suis pas déguisé en Poufsouffle Stars ! Leurs couleurs sont le noir et le jaune ! Cria Milicent

Mirage esquissa un sourire froid

Oui c'est vrai …. J'avais complètement oublié…. !

Et toi ? Tu ne t'habille pas ? Tu compte y aller comme ça ? Demanda Pansy en regardant Mirage avec dédain

Il n'est pas bien mon pull ? Questionna elle en contemplant l'air affligé de ces ….camardes , Je plaisante ! Je ne vous ai pas dit ? Je me suis inscrite a un concours de blagues ! NDA : eh oui ! J'ai vu Tout pour Plaire hier !

Pansy et Milicent la regarderent éberluer . Ou etais Mirage Stars ?

Mirage avait claqué la porte de la salle de bain un sourire aux levres

Ca fait du bien quand même ! Apreciant le fait d'avoir repondu de la sorte aux deux filles et de prendre une douche chaude .

Elle se s'entait d'exellente humeur , ce qui aux cours des dernieres semaines avait été rare voir même inexistant . Elle coupa l'eau puis sortit de la cabine emmitoufler dans une serviette blanche . Sa robe l'attendait sur le rebord d'un meuble . Elle l'enfila délicatement et coiffa ses cheveux bleu marines en un petit chigion bas laissant des meches autour de son visage , lui donnant un air angélique . Elle avait parsemé sa coiffure le legers reflets argenté et attaché ses balerines noir autour dont les lacets s'entremêlaient autour de ses chevilles.

Quand elle sortit de la piece pour revenir au dortoir , elle le trouva desert et soupira de soulagement sauf quand elle s'appercut de l'heure . Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se précipita en dehors du dortoir pour rejoindre Blaise dans la salle commune

Il l'attendait patiemment adossé contre le mur pres de la cheminé .

Desolé ! Entendit il

Il leva la tete et aperçut Mirage . Son sanfg ne fit qu'un tour . Mirage Stars etait une jolie fille certes mais la ……… ! Il ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir attendu . Elle portait une robe faite de voilage bleu marine et noir qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous des genoux et qui montrait tout les atouts de sa fine silhouette . Ses yeux etaient le germent maquillé et il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un gouffre . A son coup pendait une simple etoile d'argent . Elle etait sublime et le pire semblait qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte

Ce n'est pas grave dit il en lui prenant le bras , vous étés ravissante Miss

Merci murmura elle en rougissant

Voilou ! Alors bien entendu c'est court ! Je suis vraiment desolée ! Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail au lycée et c'est pas toujours facile !

J'espere que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre ! Je vous promet que je m'attaque tout de suite au prochain ! J'ai plein d'idée en plus ! Par contre j'ai un enorme besoin d'un ou d'une correctrice ! Je suis nulle en Orthographe ! Voici mon adresse mail : Gros Bizou a tous !

J'attend vos review ! Sil vous plaiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttt !


End file.
